Something To Live for
by warriorprincess100
Summary: Hermione has the choice to go back in time and prevent everything that's going to happen in the future. She goes back to the Marauders' 7th year. Will she prevent devastating deaths? Whom will she befriend? And how does a relationship fit into all of this? Read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys! So, I'm sorry, but I don't think I will be continuing my read the series fanfic. Instead, I will be doing this one about Hermione. I may do more in the future. I don't know yet. Yes, this will be a chapter fanfic. Hopefully, you don't mind long chapters because that's probably how I'm going to upload them. I hope you like the story! **

**Summary: Hermione has the choice to go back in time and prevent everything that's going to happen in the future. She goes back to the Marauders' 7****th**** year. Will she prevent devastating deaths? Whom will she befriend? And how does a relationship fit into all of this? Read on and find out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione Granger and the Time Traveler

Chapter One:

The war was over. They won. But at what price? Almost everyone who was a part of Hermione's life was dead. Arthur, Molly, Ron, Fred, and Charlie Weasley all dead. Along with, Remus, Tonks, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, the Creevey Brothers, and several others. The death that affected her the most was Harry Potter. Nobody thought he would die. After everything the Golden Trio went through, how could he have died? It wasn't fair. She was alone.

Hermione Granger was left alone.

She decided to head up to the Headmaster's office. When she arrived in front of the gargoyle, she asked if she could go in, and it let her. Hermione let her feet take her. She didn't know where she was heading until she stopped in front of the Headmasters portraits.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said looking down depressed.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Dumbledore began. "I know of the outcome of the war. I know of the losses. Do not fret. Not all hope is lost."

Hermione stared at him, bewildered. "Not all hope is lost?! The castle is destroyed. Almost everyone is dead. Voldemort may be dead, but he still has Death Eaters that are ready to strike. There's no point in life anymore! How can we be happy? Everyone we loved is gone. Just gone!"

That was the final straw. She began bawling while she was speaking.

"While that may be true," Dumbledore said. "There is a way to go back to fix everything. Where it all began."

"Are you saying that I should go back in time?"

"Precisely!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "If we had the information twenty years ago, then Voldemort would've been finished before he got to be a major threat."

"But I thought messing with time was dangerous!" Hermione said. "If I went back in time to change everything, would I be able to come back? And how far back would I be going?"

"So I take it that you accept the mission?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded. "Excellent, my dear! I will take you back twenty years in time. And, no, you will not be able to return to this time."

"That would be when the Marauders would be attending Hogwarts!" Hermione said. "I can change their horrible fates! And it won't be a problem that I can't come back. I never felt liked I belonged in this time anyways."

"I have written two letters for you to take with you," Dumbledore explained. "One letter is explaining your mission, and the other one is from me to myself. That letter explains what you are doing during at Hogwarts. Both of them are in the top right draw of my desk. Also, I have requested that you be a member of the Order of Phoenix. Your experience and knowledge will be vital for the Order of Phoenix."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said. "But how will I be getting to 1978?"

"I have made a time turner that allows you to go back in years. It is in the same envelope with your letter."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said again.

"Not a problem, my dear," Dumbledore said. "I suggest you start packing and preparing yourself for the mission. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said. "I hope I succeed."

After she left the room and closed the door, the portrait of Severus Snape said, "You do realize I'm attending Hogwarts as well right?"

"Of course, Severus," Dumbledore said. "I'm hoping that she saves you as well."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Hermione went up to the Gryffindor Tower, and she went up to 7th year dorm that would be her room. First, she took a nice long shower to clean all the dirt, blood, and grime off of her. Her 'mudblood' cut hurt excruciatingly whenever the slightest pressure was put on it. The soap didn't make it any better. She dried off and put on a fresh pair of clothes. She decided on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a long sleeved lace crimson top and a pair of matching flats. She wore no jewelry except for some small pearl earrings and a matching ring on her right hand. She charmed her hair into soft waves instead of the bushy hair she once had. Her hair now fell to her waist. Hermione applied some cosmetic charms to her face. The charms were similar to muggle makeup. Unfortunately, she could not hide the cuts and scrapes that were over face.

She took out everything of her small beading bag and spread it over the bed. She opened her trunk and put all of her clothing in it along with her books. She used the same extension charm on her trunk as she did on her bag. She packed the quills and parchment that she owned and her old school notes. Hey, she'll have NEWTS to take and maybe OWLS to redo. _I wonder if I can retake my OWLs, _she thought. _I'd love to be able to retake my defense OWL. _School took over her mind as she continued packing. She grimaced a little when she noticed that she had no money. Hopefully, Professor Dumbledore will be able to lend her some money. Hermione decided that she did all that was possible in order to pack for the mission. She placed her trunk inside of her bag with a feather light charm on the bag.

She took the letter that was addressed to her and opened it. She read what her mission was. It sounded simple enough, but doing it will be the problem. She needed to gain the trust of James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Severus. Once she has gained their trust, she can tell them of her life. _That'll be odd, _she thought. _Seeing all of them when they are younger. _She read the instructions on how to use the time turner. She began turning the hourglass twenty times towards her. The room began to spin, and everything went back. When she was able to see again, she noticed that she was on Hogwarts grounds by the lake. Her heart began beating faster as she made her way up to Dumbledore's office. When she arrived at the gargoyle, she panicked because she didn't know the password. Then she noticed the time. It was noon. Even if it was summer, the professors would be in the Great Hall. She quickly made her way to the Great Hall, and she heard the clanging of silverware and chatter. When Hermione walked in, all eyes turned on her.

Professor Dumbledore looked at her curiously and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, who are you young lady?"

"My name is Hermione Granger," Hermione said. "And I have a letter for you explaining why I'm here."

"Thank you," Professor Dumbledore said. He took the envelope , opened it, and read the letter. When he was finished he said, "Well, Miss Granger, I'd like to invite you into my office. We have much to discuss. I'll have a house elf bring up a tray for you. You are much too thin."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said gratefully. "I can't remember that last time I've eaten or been able sit down and eat."

The professors cast a worried glance before resuming back to their meal. Professor Dumbledore and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and up to his office. When they sat down he snapped his fingers, and a house elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Dumbledore?" the elf asked happily.

"Could you please bring up a tray for Miss Granger here?" Dumbledore asked nicely.

"Of course, Master Dumbledore!" the elf exclaimed excitedly and flashed out. A few seconds later, the elf came back with a plate of sandwiches, fruit, and tea.

"Now, onto business," Dumbledore began. "This letter from myself explains that I sent you to the past in order to change the future."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said. "My mission from you is to save those who needn't have died."

"Yes, the letter does explain that," Dumbledore said. "It also says that you know how to defeat Voldemort, and that you were a member of the Order of Phoenix."

"Yes, sir," Hermione affirmed him. "You told my friend, Harry Potter about Horcruxes—"

"So my theory is correct," Dumbledore said grimly. "How many did he create?"

"In my time, there are seven," Hermione began. "But, in this time, there should only be five. They are Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Salazar's Slytherin locket, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, Riddle's diary, and Gaunt's ring. I'm not sure of the current locations of three of them, but I do know where two of them are. The ring is still at the Gaunt's house. But when you get, you should know that it is the Resurrection Stone. I know it's tempting to put it on, but it has heavy curses placed on it. In my time, you the ring on forgetting about the curse, and it turned your whole hand black and withered. You died within the year because of the ring. The diadem is in the Room of Requirement."

"Thank you for the information," he said. "Since you were a part of the Order in the future, I don't see why you shouldn't be now, even if you are still a student. There is a meeting this weekend, and I will be delighted if you could attend. As for living quarters, you can stay here in one of the guest rooms. You can also keep those rooms during the school year if you'd like."

"Thank you, sir!" Hermione exclaimed. "I never did get a chance to do my seventh year. Voldemort was powerful, and Harry, Ron, and I continued the mission that you left for us. It'll be nice to be able to go to school without being on the run for so long."

"How did you get all the scars?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I got this scar," Hermione said pulling up her left sleeve, "because Bellatrix Lestrange decided to torture me for information. First, she used 'Crucio' on me several times. Then, she carved the word 'Mudblood' into my arm. We barely got away alive. As for the other cuts and scrapes I've gotten, it was during the Final Battle at Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore said. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine, professor," Hermione said. "It would've happened eventually. If I may ask, what is today's date?"

"Today is August 20th, 1978," Dumbledore replied happily. "School starts on September 1st. Do you have any money for supplies?"

"I'm afraid not, sir," Hermione began nervously. "I'm muggleborn, and I didn't have a Gringotts vault. I packed what I could from home into this bag. It isn't much though. All I have is just some clothes, my old school notes, school supplies, and a few extra books."

"How did you fit everything into that bag?" Dumbledore began to ask. "Ah, the Undetectable Extension Charm. That's very advanced magic, and you seem to have done it correctly! Well done!"

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said. "It was one of the more difficult spells I've done. But, let's get back to school. How will I pay for all of my supplies?"

"I will pay for your supplies and a few extra things for your comfort," Dumbledore said. "Just charge everything to the Hogwarts account. And here is a note to give to the store owners to verify it."

"Thank you, sir!" Hermione said. "I was also wondering where my room was."

"It is on the fourth floor behind the picture of the Victorian lady," Dumbledore said. "You can change the password to whatever you want. If you don't mind me asking, what house were you in?"

"Gryffindor, sir," she replied with a smile. "The hat did want to place me in Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor was a much better fit for me."

"I should've known," Dumbledore said with a smile. "You can either join the Staff for meals, or you can eat in your rooms. I assume you know where the kitchens are?" Hermione nodded. "Oh, one last thing. How long are you planning on staying in this time?"

"Forever, sir," Hermione said becoming sad. "I cannot go back to my own time. Honestly, I don't really have anything to live for back home."

"Well, I hope you make the right choices," Dumbledore said. "And don't be afraid to ask for help. Help will always be given to those who ask for it."

With that, Hermione went to her suite and laid down on the bed. _What have I gotten myself into? _she thought.

**Author's Note: Thanks sooooo much for reading this story! I promise it will get more exciting than this. I just have to get the boring stuff out of the way first. Please review! I love getting reviews in my inbox. The next chapter should be out within the next week or so. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Sorry for the wait, but I do have a summer job during the week. I recently got a new laptop, and this is my first time uploading from it. So I hope everything goes right. Without further ado, I give you the second chapter of Hermione Granger and the Time Turner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. All rights go belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot, however, is mine. **

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley, The Marauders, and Snape! Oh My!

Hermione woke up feeling more refreshed than she had been in a long time. She decided to eat breakfast in her rooms, which consisted of a toasted bagel with cream cheese and a cup of coffee. Once she showered, she picked out her outfit for the day. The outfit she picked out was a teal sleeveless fit and flare dress with some white kitten heels. Hermione decided to wear some small pearl earrings with a simple silver chain as a necklace. She charmed her nails to flash different colors depending on how the light hits. Her makeup and hair routine consisted of her usual cosmetic charms. Since she was going to Diagon Alley, she decided on wearing a crimson velvet cloak with gold trimmings. Once she was done getting ready, she walked to Hogsmeade and apparated to Diagon Alley.

She stumbled as she arrived in the street. When Hermione opened her eyes, she realized someone was holding her arm.

"Woah, there," a male voice said to her right. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks…" Hermione said straightening her outfit.

"Sirius Black," Sirius said flashing a smile in her face.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said extending out her hand. He accepted it as he called out, "Hey, guys! Come over here!"

"Hey, these are my friends," Sirius said pointing to the three guys surrounding him.

"James Potter," James said. Hermione had to take a double take when she looked at him. He was an exact replica of Harry, but he had hazel eyes instead.

"Remus Lupin," Remus Lupin introduced himself. _He looked a lot happier now, _she thought. He still looked the same, just younger and happier.

"Petter Pettigrew," Peter said. Hermione had to force a smile when she shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you all," Hermione said with a smile. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"So what brings you to Diagon Alley today, Hermione?" James asked with a blinding smile.

"I'm just purchasing my school supplies for Hogwarts," she said.

"Are you a transfer student?" Remus asked.

"Kind of," Hermione said sheepishly. "I was homeschooled."

"So what made you decide to come to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"My home was attacked," she replied. "Both of my parents were killed by Death Eaters. Professor Dumbledore offered me a place to stay at Hogwarts and to continue my education. I really wanted to take my N.E.W.T.s at Hogwarts."

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry," Sirius said awkwardly.

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault," Hermione said waving her hand at them. "So I take it that you all are at Hogwarts too?"

The three boys faces lit up at the mention of Hogwarts and James said, "Yep! You are looking at the Marauders of Hogwarts. Members of the Noble House of Gryffindor! Best house there is! I don't suppose you've been sorted yet?" He added the last part hopefully.

"As a matter of fact, I have been sorted," Hermione said with a grin. "I'm in Gryffindor also."

"Great!" Remus said putting an arm around her. "That means you're stuck with us!"

Hermione laughed. It felt so good to laugh like this.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said sheepishly. "I haven't been able to relax and have fun in a long time. I've been on the run for so long…" she mentally cursed. She didn't mean to tell them the last part.

"You've been on the run?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I'm muggleborn," Hermione said. "Death Eaters and Voldemort don't particularly like muggleborns if you recall."

"You say his name?" Peter squeaked.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione quoted.

"And now we see why you were placed in Gryffindor," James said with a smile.

"So are we going to shop or just stand here?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Shopping it is!" the boys said in unison. "Where to first?"

"Flourish and Botts?" Hermione suggested hopefully.

"Looks like we have another Remus," Sirius joked as Remus blushed.

Hermione looked over at Remus and asked, "You like reading?"

"I love it!" Remus exclaimed. "My favorite book is Hogwarts: A History."

"That's my favorite too!' Hermione said excitedly. "I"ve read it 30 times to be exact."

Remus eyes got big and he said, "Wow, that's exactly how many I've read it too."

James and Sirius groaned. "Please tell me you don't like studying, Hermione."

"Like it?" Hermione said a little offended. "I love it!" They groaned again as Remus smiled and said, "Looks like we'll get along just fine."

Hermione blushed. "Where to next? I still need some robes, parchment, quills and ink, and potion ingredients."

"Let's go the Apothecary," Remus suggested. "What subjects are you taking?"

"I'm taking Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy," Hermione listed as the boys gaped at her.

"That's a lot of classes!" Peter squeaked.

"Well, it looks like I won't be alone in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy anymore!" Remus said.

As they entered the Apothecary, they noticed that it was quite dark in the store. Luckily for them, there wasn't a whole lot of people in the store. The only other people in the apothecary besides the employees were students replenishing potion ingredients. Almost every student had his or her family with them. All except one.

"You want to stay away from him," James whispered pointing to the direction of the young man on the other side of the room.

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Because he's Snape," Sirius said with a scowl worthy of Severus Snape himself. "And because he's a Slytherin."

"Just because he's a Slytherin doesn't make him bad," Hermione said.

"There wasn't a witch or wizard who hasn't gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin," Remus quoted.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked stubbornly. "I may just have started Hogwarts, but I have read Hogwarts: A History 30 times. I know all about the rivalries, and I think it's stupid."

"But Hermione, you don't know…" Sirius began.

"Don't know? Don't know?" Hermione began shrieking. "I know far more than you would believe. I'm a Mudblood remember?"

"Don't call yourself that!" Remus, Sirius, and James shouted.

"I'm a Mudblood, and I'm proud of it!" Hermione said. "Now if you excuse me, I need to purchase these ingredients."

Hermione left the Marauders to themselves thinking about what just happened. When she arrived to the counter, she noticed someone staring at her. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Not really," the man replied in a silky voice. "I'm just surprised that someone stood up to them. Usually people fawn all over _them. _Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said extending out her arm which Severus shook. "I'll be attending Hogwarts this year, seventh year. Who might you be?"

"Severus Snape," Severus replied. "How come you are just enrolling in Hogwarts? I've always thought that transfer students weren't allowed."

"Well," Hermione began. "My home was attacked by Death Eaters, and my parents were killed. Up until now, I was homeschooled. N.E.W.T.s are also this year, and I've always wanted to take the exams at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your family," Severus said soothingly. "What was being homeschooled like? I do know that Hogwarts will be the polar opposite of it."

"Being homeschooled was fine," she explained. "I got to advance at my own pace, which is usually very quickly. It also gave me a lot of time to do independent research on certain topics."

"Like what?" Snape asked.

"Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts mainly, but other subjects as well," she said. Hermione found that it was quite easy to talk to Severus. "I've picked up quite a few battle spells and tips, and not just with reading. The only way to get better at something is by practicing it."

"Those are my favorite subjects," Severus commented. "I've studied quite a few battle spells myself. Perhaps we can study together when we arrive at Hogwarts?"

"I'd love to, Severus," Hermione said with a bright smile. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go back to Hogwarts now. Professor Dumbledore is expecting me."

"No problem, Hermione," Severus said. "See you at Hogwarts."

Once Hermione paid for her ingredients, she made her way back to the Marauders.

"What was that all about?" the boys asked in unison.

"Just chatting with Severus," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"You do realize he's a Slytherin right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I do," Hermione replied cooly. "I thought I made myself clear when I'm against the house rivalries and prejudices. And I hope we can put this past us and be friends."

"Of course we can," Remus, Sirius, and James said. Peter stayed quiet.

"Well, I have to go now," Hermione said disappointed. "But I expect to see you on September 1st! Bye!" She finished with hugging each of the Marauders.

"Bye, Hermione," Sirius said with a blinding smile. "See ya soon! We'll save you a seat at the Gryffindor table."

"Thanks!" Hermione replied cheerfully. "I really must be off. I have so much to prepare for before this weekend."

With that, she waved to them and apparated to Hogsmeade. _This will be a very interesting year, _Hermione thought as she walked back to Hogwarts.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked it! Please review! If you can't tell by now, I like to use alliterations. A lot. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of the follows and reviews! I can't believe I already have 21 follows for the last to chapters! I hope to make this story better than the other cliche's out there. Hopefully, I'm making progress on that. I'm not sure how often I'm going to uploading, but once I finish a chapter, I will upload it. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Finally. It was here. The Order meeting. Albus Dumbledore came to Hermione this morning asking—no demanding— her presence at the meeting later that morning. She knew it was going to happen eventually. She just didn't think it was going to take place so soon. Dumbledore explained to her how the meeting was going to go. At the beginning of the meeting, she would be introduced and inducted into the Order. Then, she would have to face everyone as she told them of their futures. _This is not going to well, _she thought. _But, hopefully this all turns out better than before. _

Now, she was standing outside the door waiting for Albus Dumbledore to introduce her. She looked down at her choice of outfit for the meeting trying to smooth out any wrinkles. Hermione chose a midnight blue skater skirt with a cropped black blouse. For shoes, she decided to wear a pair of black heels that were about two inches in hight. Her cloak she chose was a velvet midnight blue with silver trimmings. She clutched her wand close to her side. All of a sudden, the door opened in front of her, and she was visible to all of the order members.

Hermione held her head high and walked in front of the long table. All eyes were on her. Dumbledore motioned for her to sit at the empty seat to his right. She sat down when she arrived.

"This is Hermione Granger," Albus Dumbledore explained. "I know the following will be hard to believe, but it is true. To make things short—Miss Granger is from the future."

There were gasps heard all around the table.

"How is that possible?" a female voice spoke out. "I thought time travel wasn't possible."

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley," Dumbledore said. "Currently, it is not possible—it is only a dream to a handful of wizards of witches. BUT, in the future it is possible. Miss Granger, please explain the circumstances."

"Hello," Hermione began as she rose. "This is actually one of many times I've time traveled. The first time I was performed the task was during my third year at Hogwarts. To my friends, I am a know-it-all. I love books and classes. I was so eager to learn back then that I signed up for every elective possible. In order to make it happen, I had to be in three classes at once. And in order to be in three classes at once, I needed a device called a Time Turner. The time turner I used only went back a few hours at a time. Minerva Mcgonagal wrote to the Ministry of Magic for the request of a time turner. It took a while, but she was able to convince them. I only used the time turner for my studies. I didn't use it for anything else.

"There was only one time when I used the device for a task other than my studies. And that was by the request of Professor Dumbledore. That night two innocent lives were taken. Professor Dumbledore wanted my friend and me to go back three hours to prevent what happened. Some events could not be stopped. We did save those two lives though. After my third year, I never used a time turner again. In fact, during my fifth year, a few of my friends and I destroyed the Ministry's entire supply of time turners. The only time turner I used after that was the one Professor Dumbledore made for me in order to send me back in time. You see—I traveled back in time. I can't go back to my time. This is my time now."

Hermione looked around the table to see the mixed reactions. There were some looks of pity—maybe sympathy. Some seemed impressed. Others were still doubtful.

"I know some of you don't believe me," she began. "If I were in your place, I wouldn't believe me either. I wouldn't want to. For someone to come back in time to make the future better means that the paths in front of you are going to be very rocky. I am speaking of nothing but the truth. I wouldn't lie to any of you. I only know a handful of you in the future, but I plan to change it. I know how to defeat Voldemort. I know the deaths that will occur. I know every Death Eater. I know of the order's spy, and his true loyalties. I know how to fight in a duel. And I know I will make a difference in the world. And it will be for the better."

With that she sat down to the stunned silence. Finally, Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Well said, my dear. I think, now, it is time for the full story. From the beginning."

Hermione nodded. "Very well, then. What I'm about to tell all of you is strictly confidential. No one outside of this room can know about the future, unless Professor Dumbledore has told me in my mission. If word gets out to Voldemort that I'm from the future, I'm as good as dead. Do I make myself clear?"

She got nods from everyone. She sighed and began the story. "It all began when Professor Dumbledore was interviewing a woman named Sybil Trelawney for the Divination post. For most of the interview, Professor Dumbledore was unsatisfied. That is until she issued a prophecy that was about to determine the future. I will tell you the full prophecy later. At the time, Professor Dumbledore thought know one else knew of the prophecy. That is until he noticed someone eavesdropping at the door. I'm not going to say who it is because that person was a Death Eater at the time, but he is a hero now. He sacrificed so much to endure what he went through. Anyways, word got to Voldemort about the prophecy. The good thing is that he only heard half of it. The bad news is that he had enough information for a new death target. The Potters."

There was a collectible gasp heard throughout the room. Two people, a man and a woman, sat their in shock. Hermione guessed it was Dorea and Harold Potter.

"Voldemort wanted to kill us?" Harold gasped.

"Not you," Hermione sighed. "Your son, his wife, and their son. His name was Harry Potter. The reason behind this is because of the clues of that were revealed within the prophecy. It goes like this: "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and neither can live will the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" _

"What does that mean?" Kingsley asked.

"It means that," Hermione began. "Harry Potter will be born to James Potter and Lily Evans…"

Gasps were heard around the room. "Lily and James?" Minerva asked. Hermione nodded. "But they can't stand each other."

"From what I've been told," Hermione started. "They didn't get together until the middle of their seventh year at Hogwarts. Something about James finally deflating his head, which is kind of hard to believe right now."

"You know my son?" Dorea asked Hermione. She nodded and said, "I met James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter the other day in Diagon Alley. I also met Severus Snape. They were all friendly."

"You must be the girl he was talking about!" Dorea exclaimed. "He kept going on and on about a young lady he met in Diagon Alley who is starting Hogwarts with them."

"Yes, I will be attending my seventh year at Hogwarts," Hermione said with a smile. "In my time, I was never able to complete my final year due to circumstances that I will explain. Back to the prophecy. My friend, Harry Potter, was or will be born on July 31, 1980. Before then, James and Lily will have refused to help Voldemort on three separate occasions. The part about being marked as his equal means the Harry Potter is a half-blood, just like Voldemort."

Gasps were heard again all around the table. "You're telling us, that _Voldemort—_who leads muggle killings for fun—is a half-blood?" Moody asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Voldemort was raised in an orphanage, and he hated his parentage—especially his father. But that is a story for later. Harry has a certain type of power that is often forgotten by most. People tend to forget how important it is. This power is love. And it is this love that helps Harry win the war. I will get into more of it later. As soon as Dumbledore knew that Voldemort knew about the prophecy, he sent the Potters in hiding. He had them cast the Fidelius Charm on their cottage in Godric's Hollow. For the most part, the plan was well thought out. Except there was one flaw in the plan. James and Lily originally made Sirius their Secret Keeper. Eventually, Sirius suggested that Peter should be the Potter's Secret Keeper. They thought that this would be the ultimate prank against Voldemort. Unfortunately, it backfired on the Potters."

At this part, Hermione began to cry a little as Dorea pulled her into a hug. "Thank you," she said. "I'm sorry. Anyways, on Halloween of 1981, Voldemort arrived to the Potter's."

"No!" Minerva said.

"Yes, unfortunately," Hermione said. "Peter betrayed them. He had been a Death Eater for a while. How long—I'm not sure. James and Lily heard the commotion, and James told Lily that he was there. James told Lily to take Harry and run, that he would hold him off. Lily took Harry and ran to the nursery while Voldemort murdered James." Hermione was really crying now, as well as most people in the room. Even the guys were having a hard time not crying. "Voldemort came up to the nursery and demolished the door. Voldemort told Lily to step aside so he could murder Harry. She wouldn't move. She just lost James, she wasn't going to lose Harry too. Voldemort finally had enough of it, and he killed Lily. He then pointed his wand at Harry, and said the killing curse. But, Harry survived, and Voldemort disappeared."

"How?" Harold asked.

"Lily sacrificed herself for Harry," Hermione explained. "Harry survived because of his mother's love. And love is one thing that Voldemort will never understand."

"That is too true, my dear," Dumbledore sighed.

"I will tell you more to my story," Hermione said. "But I feel like we need to take a break for now. It's a lot to take in for you, I'm sure. Just remember that I came back to change everything because I know how to defeat him."

"How about we take an hour for lunch?" Dumbledore suggested. "Everyone can join us in the Great Hall for lunch. Students won't come until Sunday."

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0

After lunch, everyone gathered around the table to learn more about the future. Hermione began explaining her years at Hogwarts. She only went over the most important events of year. When she was done with the Final Battle, everyone was nearly in tears.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said through small sobs.

"What are you sorry about, my dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "It just felt like the best thing to say."

"None of it was your fault," he said. Others chimed in to. "You were incredibly brave during the war. Especially when you were captured at the Malfoys. Not many people could withstand the torture they were receiving and still refuse to tell them about the sword. They wouldn't have succeeded if it wasn't for you."

"I know I wouldn't have been able to do that," Fabian said.

"Just out of curiosity," Minerva asked. "What type of torture did you endure?"

"Bellatrix used the Cruciatus Curse on me several times," Hermione admitted. "She also used a silver knife to carve the word 'Mudblood' into my arm." She pointed her wand at her arm and took off the glamour charms. Everyone gasped and became angry.

"How dare she!" was mostly heard throughout the room.

"I'm a Mudblood," Hermione said.

"Don't call yourself that!" The room shouted.

"I'm a Mudblood, and I'm proud of it!" Hermione shouted. "It isn't an insult if you don't make it one. I'm rather proud of my muggle heritage." She gasped as she began to sob a little.

"Sh, sh," Mrs. Weasley said comforting her. "What's wrong?"

"I just realized that I'm never going to see my parents again," Hermione explained. "They will forever think they are Monica and Wendell Wilkins with no daughter. I'll never see Harry or Ron or Ginny again. I mean, I'll see Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and all of the Weasleys eventually, but it won't be the same."

"We are your family now," Dorea Potter said. "And I'm sure you'll be great friends with the Marauders and Lily. This just shows you how brave you are. Leaving your life to make it better for everyone else. That shows true courage." People nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Hermione said. "Sorry for breaking down like that."

"It's no problem, my dear," Dumbledore said. "It's completely understandable."

"Speaking of the Marauders," Hermione began. "When do you think I should tell them? I don't want them to suffer because of Peter."

"Leave the Peter situation to us," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "You can tell the others when you feel like it's a good time to. Did you have a specific time to tell them?"

"I was thinking about over the Christmas holidays," she admitted sheepishly.

"That's a great idea!" Harold said. "You can come spend the holidays at our house. That way, we can be there when you speak Remus, Sirius, and James. Maybe Lily if they are together by then."

"I think they actually get together over Christmas holidays," Hermione said. "I remember Sirius said something about the whole school thinking it was a practical joke because of their history."

Everyone who knew about James and Lily chuckled lightly.

"I think that this is enough for one order meeting," Dumbledore said getting up. "Professors, I will see you this Sunday. Everyone else, good luck. I will see you all at the next meeting. Hermione please stay behind."

Once everyone was gone, Dumbledore said, "Don't worry, Hermione. I'm only talking to you about the Welcoming Feast. I'm going to introduce you to the school after the first years are sorted. Then, you can sit with the Gryffindors. If you want, you can keep your rooms during the year, or you can move into Gryffindor tower."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said gratefully. "I was hoping I could keep the rooms. It will be so much easier when I need to study. It's rather noisy in the common room."

Dumbledore chuckled. "That, my dear, is an understatement. Now, go. Get some rest. You have a long year ahead of you. Don't forget that if you need anything—anything at all—just ask the Staff. Oh, and before I forget, here is your Prefect's badge."

"Prefect badge?" Hermione asked. "But I'm not a Prefect during this time."

"I thought," Dumbledore began. "That you could keep your prefect status since you were one during your school years."

"Thank you, sir!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Dumbledore said. "Now, go. Sleep. Rest. I'll see you tomorrow at 7pm sharp outside of the Great Hall."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said. "Good night."

"Good night, Hermione," Dumbledore said.

With that, Hermione went back to her rooms. _How am I going to be able to interact with the Marauders and Snape without freaking out? _she thought.

**Author's Note: I hope this was good. I'm sorry if it was too long or a little boring. But, like I said before, It had to be done. Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you guys soooo much for all of the positive reviews! Sorry for the wait. I've been really busy the past couple weeks with a play and a weekend of ****performances. ****This story is about to get exciting. I promise! It's time to reveal Hermione Granger to the entire body of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

Chapter 4

Hermione Granger stood outside the huge oak doors that blocked the path to the Great Hall. The First Years were being sorted now. She could hear each table applaud whenever they gained a new house member. Now she was just waiting for Dumbledore to announce her. All of a sudden, she heard Dumbledore's voice say, "Please welcome Miss Hermione Granger to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The oak doors opened to reveal Hermione Granger standing in the entrance. All eyes were on her as she walked up towards the Staff table. When she got there, she stood next to Dumbledore.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, professor," Hermione said with a kind smile.

"What house is she in?" a male voice asked. That comment earned laughs from everyone, and a blush to appear on Hermione's cheeks.

"She has already been sorted into Gryffindor," Dumbledore announced as the Gryffindor table broke out into applause. The other houses grumbled about not getting the new girl.

"Don't worry," Hermione said with a kind smile. "I plan on talking to everyone. Not just members of my own house."

That received raised eyebrows from over half of the population.

"Even the Slytherins?" a Gryffindor shouted.

Hermione looked to where the voice came from and made eye contact with the fourth year. "Yes, even the Slytherins. They are no different than any of you."

"But they are evil!" someone shouted.

"I may be new," Hermione began. "But, I do know not to judge an entire house on one person. Yes, I am aware that Voldemort was in Slytherin, but does that mean that everyone in that house is evil?"

The students shook their heads as the teachers looked at her shocked. No one has ever created that much house unity in a short amount of time. Hermione Granger may just do a lot of good at Hogwarts. As the students broke out into the feast, the one topic that everyone was discussing was the one of the new student: Hermione Granger.

0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo

The next day found Hermione Granger eating breakfast in the Great Hall by herself. It was currently 7:15am, so she didn't expect anyone to be up just yet. She had just finished her cup of coffee when other students began to pour into the hall—which just happened to include the Marauders.

Hermione didn't notice a group of three coming up to her. She didn't even notice those same people sitting down around her trying to get her attention. What she did notice, however, was the fact that she was quite nervous—especially after last night's episode.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Remus asked as he sat down next to her.

"Oh," Hermione said as she took notice of them. "Good morning, guys."

"Morning," Sirius and James said with a wide grin.

"What has you in such a good mood today?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Sirius asked. "We can't wish the new girl a 'good morning'?"

"The new girl has a name," a new voice said. "Morning, Hermione."

"Good morning, Severus," Hermione smiled.

"I'd stay and chat, but," Severus said with a silky voice.

"I understand," Hermione said. "See you in class."

Hermione looked back to the three boys and sighed. "Are we really going through this again?"

"Were you two just flirting?" James asked being the first one out of shock.

"No," Hermione said simply. "I was talking."

"Sounded like more to me," Sirius said with a smirk that could rival Severus's.

"Be careful," she said grinning. "Don't want to make that permanent, do you?"

"See you in class, boys," Hermione said with a wink as she stood up with her time table.

**Author's Note: Sorry it was short! The next chapter will be longer and more exciting. Hint: It will be a DADA class with Slytherins. Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry again for the last chapter. I know it wasn't that long. I honestly had writer's block for about a week, and I needed to upload something. Hopefully this chapter will be much better. As I promised, here's the chapter for the DADA fans…**

Chapter 5

"Welcome to your final year of Defense Against the Dark Arts class," the Professor said once the bell rang signaling the beginning of the class. "I am your professor this year. My name is Chelsea Smith. Please address me as Professor Smith. Call me anything else, and you will see points deducted. Now, I've looked over the notes from your previous professors on what you've covered. You've done all the creatures, but you lack in defense against spells. This year, we will be focusing on becoming fit and learning how to fight—both the magical and the muggle way. Before you interrupt me, knowing how to fight both ways will help you live. Today, we will be reviewing something you've learned back in third year—Boggarts."

"Why do we need to learn about Boggarts if we've already covered it?" Sirius asked.

"Because, Mr. Black," Smith said. "A few years have passed since you've gone up against one. Most likely, your fears have been changed. It's time to face them. Alright, everyone form a line. Think of what scares you the most and try to make it funny. Miss Evans, you first."

Lily went first, and Hermione wasn't paying attention. She was panicking. What was her's going to turn into? It can't still be not receiving full marks? What if something from the war comes up? How will she explain that? Her thoughts were interrupted when Professor Smith called her forward.

Hermione stepped in front of the Boggart. To her horror, it changed into a dementor. Her first reaction was to cast a patronus charm—that's when she heard the voices.

_"__Where did you get the sword?" Bellatrix shrieked._

_"__We found it," Hermione sobbed. "We found it laying on the floor." _

_"__Lies!" Bellatrix screamed. "Crucio!" Hermione screamed. The next thing she knew, Bellatrix had a knife to her arm. _

_"__Let's see," Bellatrix taunted. "What should it say? How about filth? Or Mudblood?" Bellatrix laughed. "Yes, that's it! Everyone will know that you are a filthy little mudblood!" With each letter, Hermione screamed more and more. Those screams only triggered Bellatrix's laughter even more."_

"Miss Granger!" a voice shouted in the distance. "You're alright. No one's going to hurt you. Mr. Potter, Miss Evans. Please escort Miss Granger to the hospital wing. Class dismissed!"

James and Lily helped Hermione off the floor where she was still sobbing.

"Hey," Lily said soothingly. "It's alright. It wasn't real. It was just a dementor."

"Lils," James asked. "You do know that—that thing— shows someone their worst experiences. Obviously, it was something pretty bad."

"Well, duh," Lily said. "That doesn't explain why she's screaming though."

"Well, let's hope we can help her," Remus said. "Whatever she's been through, must've been bad, horrible even. But we shouldn't push her to talk about it. That might only make it worse."

When they entered the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey hurried over and brought Hermione over to a bed. She demanded to know what happened, and Lily described what took place during class.

"The poor dear," Madame Pomfrey said as she looked at Hermione.

"Will she be alright?" Lily asked.

"Physically, yes," she said. "But emotionally, I'm not to sure." She waved her wand over Hermione for a complete check for any damage, and she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily asked.

"She's had the Cruciatus curse used on her several times," Pomfrey said sadly. "She also has been cut with knives several times all over her."

"Who would do that to her?" Remus asked.

"I have no idea," Pomfrey said honestly. "Hopefully, Albus will. Now, you four go back to your dorms. I'll let you know when she's awake. She needs friends."

"Of course," Lily said. "I can only imagine what else she's been through."

With that, they left silently. All thinking what the mysterious girl has experienced to make her break down like that.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

When Hermione woke up, the first thing she noticed was how _white _everything was. The sun was blaring through to floor to ceiling windows on the side opposite from where she was laying. Then, she noticed the rows of beds with pulled down sheets as if they were awaiting for people to come to lay down on them. That's when she realized she was in the hospital wing.

"Oh, good dear," Pomfrey said. "You're up! Everyone is so worried about you."

"What happened?" Hermione asked. "The last thing I remember was seeing a dementor—"

"Ah, yes," Madame Pomfrey sighed. "You were in a nasty shock. You began sobbing hysterically and screaming when you faced it. You passed out, and Professor Smith had James and Lily bring you here."

So it wasn't a dream… Great. Just what she needed. Everyone thinking she was a crazy person for sobbing and screaming in the middle of class. What type of rumors are being spread around school right now?

"Are they still here?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"No, dear," Pomfrey said soothingly. "I sent them back to their dorms. They'll come back later tonight to bring you back to your dorm. All you need is some rest. I already gave you a calming draught."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "Would it be possibly for me to take some Dreamless Sleep Potion tonight?"

"Just for what happened earlier today?" Madame Pomfrey asked. "I'm afraid not, dear. I can only give those out in certain circumstances—otherwise they can become too addicting."

"I've been having nightmares every night," Hermione blurted out.

"Why didn't you say so when you came?" she asked.

"I thought they would go away," Hermione admitted sheepishly. "They've only gotten worse. Do you know where I'm actually from"

"Yes," Madame Pomfrey said. "Albus explained everything to the teachers."

"Well, then," Hermione began. "You would know that I just got out of a war, and I've been tortured several times throughout the past year—for me that is. Scenes keep replaying in my head, each worse than the last time. All the faces that we lost, I keep seeing them here. I didn't realize how difficult this task was going to be for me! Whenever I see the Maruaders and Lily, I keep seeing what's going to happen to them! Whenever I see Snape, I want to cry for him. Whenever I see Pettigrew, I want to tear him to pieces, along with most of the Slytherins."

Hermione continued to sob for several minutes while Madame Pomfrey calmed her down. Once she stopped sobbing, Albus Dumbledore walked through the door.

"Now what's this I hear about Hermione Granger in the hospital wing?" he asks teasingly.

"It isn't the first for me," Hermione admitted. "Actually, I've been in here at least a dozen times. But, that isn't nearly as many as my friend was in here."

"Why were you in here a dozen times?" Madame Pomfrey asked sternly.

"Well, there was the Polyjuice incident in second year…" Hermoine began.

"How did you get a hold of that, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I brewed it, sir," Hermione said.

"But that is a potion well beyond N.E.W.T. level!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. "What went wrong with it?"

"Well the potion itself was brewed correctly," Hermione began. "However, the hairs I acquired were not human hairs like I thought they were. They were cat hairs!"

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Well that would cause a problem, wouldn't it?"

Hermione blushed and said, "Yes. I was stuck with fur and a tail for weeks! Harry and Ron's potion worked perfectly of course. They never did any work, but always got away without any consequences!" She looked at the adults sheepishly and said, "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"It's quite alright, my dear," Albus said patting her shoulder. "Now, what's the problem?"

"I don't think I'll succeed with my mission, sir!" Hermione began to sob again. "I can't even look at them without freaking out. Everywhere I go, brings back to many memories from the Final Battle. I can't do it anymore! I can't!"

"This isn't the Hermione Granger I know," Professor Dumbledore said. "The Hermione I know wouldn't give up would she?" Hermione shook her head. "That's right! She always stands up for what she believes in. No matter what! I know this is a difficult mission—but that's why you have the Order and your friends are here for you."

"I don't want them to think that I'm faking their friendship though," Hermione said.

"Who said anything about faking?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Well," Hermione began. "The only way I can achieve my mission is if I become friends with Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, and Severus. I don't want the friendship to be forced. And right now, it is."

"That's just because you've just arrived here, my dear," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure you'll be friends in no time!"

Hermione scoffed. "Yeah right. Back in my first year, it took me two months to make friends. I wouldn't have made any friends at all if it wasn't for the incident on Halloween. Even then the 'friendship' I had felt used."

"What do you mean?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"I mean that I'm the reason that Harry and Ron survived everything!" Hermione said. "I'm the one who made sure they did their homework and studied. Without me, they wouldn't have surveyed first year. And I"m sorry for how that sounds. I'm usually not like that."

"It's alright, Hermione," Dumbledore said. "It seems like you have seven years of anger bottled up in you."

"Yes, I do," Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry for behaving like that. I'll vent everything out on someone else."

Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey both chuckled lightly. "Well, looks like you have company." Dumbledore pointed to the door. There stood the Marauders—minus Peter—and Lily.

"Please, come in," Dumbledore said. "I was just leaving, but Miss Granger could use some company. If you don't mind staying here with her, that would be great! Well, I have a stack of papers sitting on my desk. I must be off! Ta ta!"

Everyone stared after Dumbledore as he walked out of the hospital wing. Then, the Marauders plus Lily looked at Hermione and asked, "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded and thought, _This might not be so bad anymore. _

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Let me know on what I can improve and what you liked! Review please! P.S. I have one week before I begin college. I'll try to update as often as possible. I will not neglect this story even when I'm in school! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: OMG! Already over 50 followers?! Thanks so much! Updates from now on might be a little slow. I'm starting college next week. I'm not sure on how long it will take me to get used to everything. So here's the question: Do you guys want me to continue story even if I update slower? Answer in the reviews please! Without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 6: Halloween

The next few weeks flew by for Hermione. Before she knew it, she had become close friends with the Marauders and Lily. She surprised herself by becoming friends with Professor—Severus— Snape. During their study sessions, they quickly realized that they had a lot in common. It was fun to have someone else to study with and have an intellectual conversation—she didn't always get that with the Marauders (Remus was an exception). It was chilly Autumn Friday afternoon, which meant she found herself sitting by the lake with Severus…

"Are you planning on going to the next Hogsmeade trip?" Severus asked with his silky voice.

"I was planning on it," Hermione admitted. "It's been so long since I've been there."

"I haven't been there in months," Severus said. "Hermione, would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade?"

"I'd love to, Severus," Hermione said with a smile. She put her head on his shoulder and stared out into the lake. At first, she wore a happy face, but it rapidly morphed into a sad one. After a few minutes, Severus asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hermione lied. "I'm just thinking about home is all. I miss my friends and family."

"You'll be able to see them soon won't you?" he asked.

"I can't," Hermione bit her lip trying to think of an excuse. "It's not safe for me to go back home. I'm muggleborn. I'm a target for Death Eaters. Plus, I don't have any family any more. They were killed."

"I'm sorry," Snape said. "I didn't know…"

Hermione let out a small laugh. "It's hardly your fault, Severus. I just realized that I'm never going to see them again. It's getting late. We should head to the Great Hall for dinner."

They walked back to the castle in silence. It wasn't awkward or anything like that, but it was comfortable silence. "See you later," Hermione said.

"That's perfect!" Hermione said. "I'll meet you here!" She leaned in a gave a quick peck to his cheek before heading off towards the Gryffindor table. When she arrived, the other Maraudes plus Lily were already sitting there.

"What's the grin for?" Sirius asked.

Hermione blushed and asked, "What? A girl just can't be happy?"

"You're blushing!" Lily said. "You totally have a crush! Who is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione replied with her best poker face.

"I know that face anywhere," Remus said as everyone looked at him. "It's the face that James always wears when he's staring at Lily."

This time, everyone laughed besides a James and Lily who decided to turn blood red.

"Seriously," Lily said. "Who and what happened?"

"Fine," Hermione sighed. "Severus asked me to the next Hogsmeade trip, and I said yes."

"I still don't know how you like him," James said.

"Are you sure you're making the right decision?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Why?" Hermione asked. "Look. I know he's a Slytherin, but he's very different from the other Slytherins. He isn't evil as you lot seem to think he is."

"You've only known him for a couple months," Lily said. "You can't know everything about him. Does he know that you're muggleborn?"

"Yes, he does," Hermione said annoyed. "What does that have to with anything?" She knew the story, but she was just really annoyed with everyone right now—especially Lily.

"He called her a Mudblood," James said getting angry.

"And what did anything happen before that that would have made him say that?" Hermione looked at the four boys with a raised eyebrow, and they started wearing identical sheepish faces.

"Apparently you don't know him well enough, Lily," Hermione said. "Because Severus would _never _say anything like that without a reason. Do you remember anything that would have made him angry enough to say that?"

"Look, this conversation shouldn't take place in the Great Hall," Remus said.

"Why?" Hermione asked. "Because everyone will realize that you're bullies? That you aren't the Golden Gryffindor Boys who can get away with anything? Abusing their prefect status to let their friends get away with pranks that would've expelled them? Or _killed _someone?"

"What's she talking about?" Lily asked gingerly.

"Nothing, Lils," James waved her off.

"Nothing? You call an attempted murder _nothing?" _Hermione asked dangerously quiet. "And before you ask, he didn't tell me a thing."

"Then how do you know about it?" Sirius asked. "How do you seem to know so much about everyone here? When you've only been here for a couple months?" He was shouting now, and everyone's conversation ceased, while the food laid forgotten.

"Not now, Sirius," Hermione said quietly. "I'll tell you all, but not now."

"I say she's a Death Eater," Peter squeaked. "Why else would she know so much about Hogwarts and everyone in it?"

"That's rich," Hermione laughed. "Calling me a Death Eater when you've been seeing _Him _since the end of last year?"

"How dare you accuse our friend for being in ties with You-Know-Who!" James and Sirius shouted.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted. "This can be resolved quickly. Pettigrew, can we see your left arm?"

Peter looked nervous. He began to shake. "Sir, I don't see how looking at my arm is relevant to this. Why would you need to see my left arm?"

"Just do it, Pettigrew," Hermione said with disgust.

Slowly, he raised his left sleeve which revealed the Dark Mark. Everyone gasped as the Marauders stared at their ex-friend in shock.

"How could you, Pete?" James asked quietly, then raised his voice. "HOW COULD YOU? What secrets did you give about us to your _master?" _

"None," Pettigrew spat. "Yet. All I was told was to keep an eye on the girl who came from the future."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore in shock. "How did he find out?"

"I have no idea, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said sincerely. "Pettigrew you are under arrest and hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please head up to my office to wait for me." Once Peter left, Dumbledore raised his hand to stop the chatter. "I believe Miss Granger would like to say something."

"Yes, I am from the future," Hermione said. "But don't ask me about any of your lives because I only know about a quarter of you in the future."

"Can you tell us anything about the future?" someone asked.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore and said, "If the Headmaster allows it, each house can ask me five questions about the future. No more. No less. The Staff may ask questions as well if they wish. This could happen after the Halloween Feast tomorrow."

"I believe that is acceptable," Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "Any conditions?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "I can choose not to answer a question if I don't want to. I suggest each House think of your questions tonight. Oh, and to make things interesting, only one person may speak from each House."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoO

That night, each house went to their common rooms to think of questions to ask the mysterious girl from the future. Everyone stayed up well into the night to think of the questions to ask. That day couldn't go by fast enough for the entire castle. Even the professors couldn't deny that they wanted to know about the future. Finally, the Halloween Feast arrived. For the first time in history, all of the students wanted to skip the food and go straight to the questions. Finally—after what seemed like hours—Dumbledore called everyone's attention.

"I believe the time to know about the future has arrived," Dumbledore said happily. "Miss Granger, could you please come up here? What table do you think should go first?"

"I was thinking Hufflepuff," Hermione admitted.

One of the 7th year boys stood up from the Hufflepuff table and said, "Ok. First question. Who are your best friends?"

"Harry James Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley," Hermione said sadly.

"Next question," he said. "Why do you like sad if they are your best friends?"

"Because they were both killed before I came here," Hermione spat.

The Hall gasped then glared at the boy who wore a sheepishly expression. "How did you guys become friends?"

To everyone's surprise, she let out a laugh. "It's a long story, actually. At the time, I was bossy and a know-it-all. Ron had said some mean things to that made me upset. I spent the entire afternoon crying in the girls bathroom. That night happened to be Halloween. One of the professors, who was possessed by Voldemort, let a troll into the castle. I didn't know about it, and Harry and Ron came looking for me. They accidentally locked the troll in the bathroom with me. I was terrified. It was my first fight. Long story short, they knocked out the troll with its own club using the 'Wingardium Leviosar spell.' We became friends after that."

"Why if they were mean to you?" he asked.

"They apologized," Hermione stated simply. "And they fought a full grown mountain troll for me instead of going to the teachers. I would be dead right now if they went to the teachers first."

"Did you ever date Harry or Ron?" he asked.

"No," Hermione said. She left it at that. "Okay, Ravenclaw next."

A girl with long blue black hair stood up and asked, "How far in the future are you from?"

"Twenty years," Hermione said.

"What's going on with the war?" she asked.

"We won," Hermione began as people cheered. "But with a heavy price."

"Why did you decided to mess with time?" the girl asked.

"Because too many people lost their lives in that war," Hermione glared at her. "Too many innocent people."

"How many people in this room are dead?" she asked.

"I'm not going to answer that," Hermione said with tears threatening to fall.

"Does that count against us?" she asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Your questions are up. Gryffindors."

James stood up and asked, "Who do you hate the most in this room?"

She glared at the Slytherin table and said, "Bellatrix Black and Lucius Malfoy. But mostly Bellatrix."

"Why do you hate them?" James asked.

"Cause Bellatrix killed one of my close friends, and she tortured me with Crucio and gave me this." Hermione pulled up her sleeve to reveal the 'Mudblood' scar. The entire hall gasped, and most of them glared at Bellatrix who seem unnerved about the events taking place.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," James tried to apologize.

"It's fine, James," Hermione said. "You didn't know. Next question, please."

"Do you know us in the future?" James asked pointing to him, Sirius, Remus, and Lily.

"I only know two of you," Hermione said looking down. "I'll tell you everything another time. Not in front of everyone."

James nodded and asked the final question, "What the most dangerous thing you've done?"

Hermione thought about this for a while. "Probably when Harry, Ron, and I broke into Gringotts."

"You broke into Gringotts?" James shouted.

"Sorry, out of questions," Hermione grinned. "Slytherin's turn."

Lucius Malfoy stood up for the Slytherins. "Have you ever done anything illegal?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted. "Once."

"What was it?" he asked.

"On Dumbledore's orders," Hermione began. "My friend and I used a time turner to go back three hours to help an escaped prisoner from Azkaban remain escaped."

"Why would you help a prisoner?" he spat.

"Because he was innocent," Hermione glared. "He was sent to Azkaban without a trail, and he was framed."

"The Dark Lord is very interested in you," Lucius said. Hermione shivered. "He wants to know if you would be interested in joining him."

Hermione laughed. "How would you know that if you weren't a Death Eater, Malfoy? And to answer your question, I'll join him when hell freezes over!"

Everyone besides the Slytherin table cheered at that. Hermione turned to Dumbledore and said, "Sir, I believe that we should see what Slytherins and other students have the Dark Mark. We wouldn't want Voldemort to have access to the school."

"Indeed we wouldn't, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said without the twinkle. Dumbledore took out his wand, and he waved it over the students. Half of the Slytherins began to glow, along with a few students from each of the other houses. "If you could all come up here, please. Because of the Dark Mark, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Go up to my office where Aurors will be shortly." He turned to the rest of the school and said, "Everyone, please head back to your common room."

And that was what happened on Halloween in the Marauders 7th year.

**Author's Note: So that was that! I'm still not sure if I like it, but it's good enough I guess. Don't forget to answer the question in the reviews! Thanks! Until next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I can't believe how many followers and favorites I already have for this story! It's certainly a lot more than I expected! I'm sorry that I forgot to put the disclaimers on some of the previous chapters. I meant to, but… Yeah… Anyways, here's the next chapter! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again because of school. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All rights go to J. K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 7 **

**The Battle of Hogsmeade **

"So your from the future, eh?" Severus asked Hermione as they were walking to Hogsmeade.

"Yes," Hermione said nervously. "Is that a problem?"

"No!" Severus said a little too quickly. "Of course not! I was just wondering…. Did you know me in the future?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I did. You were the potions professor."

"Potions Professor?" Severus asked. "I'd always thought I'd go for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but not potions." Hermione laughed, and he asked, "What's so funny?"

"You applied for that post every year," Hermione began. "But Dumbledore always declined because of the jinx on the job. He didn't want to lose you."

"That's funny," Severus said bitterly. "Because he didn't seem to care when I almost died a couple years ago."

"I know the story," Hermione sighed sadly. "I was furious with them when I found out. Especially with Remus."

"You knew them too?" he asked.

"Only Remus and Sirius," Hermione admitted. "In my time, Voldemort killed James, and Pettigrew was a spy for Voldemort."

"As much as I dislike Potter," Severus began slowly. "I wouldn't wish him dead."

"Let's talk about something more cheerful," Hermione said. "This is supposed to be a date. Fancy a drink?"

"The Three Broomsticks it is," Severus agreed.

When they walked through the door, the first only thing you could see was a mob of heads. The weather wasn't the best for traveling outside, so a good portion of the students were inside. Hermione agreed to find a table while Severus bought a couple of drinks. Hermione kept looking around nervously as if something bad was going to happen. She tried to shake the feeling off, but it kept coming back. After a long five minutes, she spotted Severus with two Butterbeers.

"Thanks, Sev," Hermione said with a smile. "Do you get a feeling that something bad is going to happen?"

Before Severus could answer, all the street lamps outside went off including the candles inside. They were some screams.

"What's going on?" a young female asked nervously.

"Don't worry everyone," Hermione said comfortingly. "Everything's going to be—"

That's when the door to The Three Broomsticks opened with a loud bang. And standing in the doorway was Voldemort himself.

"Where is Hermione Granger?" Voldemort hissed. Some students looked towards her, but some of the braver ones kept facing him.

"She's not here," Sirius shouted.

"Ah, Mr. Black," Voldemort hissed. "Such a shame you didn't join my ranks. You could of been great you know. There's still a chance if you so desire."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," Sirius answered with determination.

"Such bravado," Voldemort said. "That I must admit. Unfortunately, only those who join me will live, so—"

"NO!" Hermione shouted. She stepped out of her hiding place in full view of Voldemort with her wand in attack position. "

"Ah, Miss Granger," Voldemort purred. "I understand that you are the one responsible for sending over half of my ranks to Azkaban. With your knowledge of the future, you would do great things. You could even become my queen when we take over the Wizarding World."

"Like I'd join you," Hermione said stretching each word. "I know your secret, Tom Riddle. I know how to destroy you. You shouldn't blame all muggleborns because of your past. Holding grudges is never good, Riddle. No matter what side you are."

"That's enough!" Voldemort shouted. "CRUCIO!"

Hermione screamed as she withered on the floor in pain. Like the speed light, Remus, Sirius, James, and Severus formed a line front of Hermione with their wands pointing at Voldemort. Voldemort laughed.

"What's this?" Voldemort hissed. "Three Gryffindors and a Slytherin? This has to be a first. All protecting a filthy little mudblood."

"Don't. Call. Hermione. That. " Severus said with a fierce face. Then, each of them shot four different hexes towards Voldemort.

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "This is my fight. I won't let anyone get themselves killed for me. Not again."

"How _noble,_" Voldemort mocked. "You heard the mudblood. This isn't your fight."

The four boys stood side by side with no intention of moving. Hermione looked at them and sighed.

"This is my fight, guys," Hermione said strongly. "Step aside before one of you get hurt accidentally."

"You heard the mudblood," Voldemort repeated. "Go. Step aside little boys."

Reluctantly, the four boys stepped aside giving Voldemort a full view of Hermione. The other Hogwarts students stood aside watching in horror. For a few seconds—or it could've been minutes—they stared at each other with their wands raised at each other.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted.

Green light met red fighting for dominance. This had to be Hermione's toughest battle. Why on earth did she use _Expelliarmus? _That was Harry's spell! As she was fighting for her life, Hermione noticed something strange happening. She started to hear voices—voices that didn't belong in this time.

"Keep going Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"You can do this!" Harry shouted. "Weaken him until you can find the Horcruxes! My family deserves better… Everyone deserves better…"

And that's when the spells broke off.

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "You will do no more murder!"

Voldemort laughed. "How can you be so sure of that?"

"I know your secret, Riddle," Hermione said. "I know your family, your past, your secrets. Or should I say, your Chamber of Secrets?"

"That's just a myth, you silly little girl," Voldemort laughed.

"Are you so sure about that?" Hermione taunted. "Anyone could go ask Moaning Myrtle how she really died. That it wasn't a spider. It was a basilisk."

"Silencio!" Voldemort shouted.

"Your little charms are too weak for me, Riddle," Hermione said starting to get angry. "You've done too much damage too this world. You can't live forever."

Voldemort looked shocked for one minute, then his face went back to normal—or as normal as possible. "You go too far! I leave this as a warning for those who stand against me. Crucio!" Hermione screamed and withered on the floor again—this time it lasted for ten minutes. When he finished, he left Hermione on the floor flinching in pain and gasping for breath. He disapparated away.

"Hermione!" Remus, Sirius, James, and Severus shouted. Severus shook her, but she fell unconscious.

"She needs to go to the Hospital Wing," Severus said. He turned to the three boys and asked, "Can you help me?"

"Of course," James said. "She's our friend too. And, I'm sorry. For everything." He nudged Sirius and Remus.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "I'm sorry for everything too. Especially for that prank in fifth year."

"I'm sorry for never stopping my friends," Remus said.

"So what do you say?" James asked sticking out his hand. "Would you like to be a Marauder?"

Severus stared in disbelief. After a moment of shock, he said, "I'll think about. First, we need to get Hermione to the Hospital Wing. I don't know how much time she has left."

Remus conjured a stretcher, and the other three boys levitated Hermione onto the stretcher. They began walking as fast as they could back to Hogwarts without letting Hermione fall. When they arrived to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey shrieked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Voldemort's what happened," Sirius spat.

"She was Crucioed twice," Severus said. "The first time was only about a minute, but the second time was at least ten minutes."

Madam Pomfrey stared in shock, then she started gathering the potions. "Someone get Professor Dumbledore immediately. He needs to hear about this."

"I'll go," Remus offered. He rushed ouf the room as fast as possible.

"Hermione," Severus said softly. "Please wake up."

Sirius stood next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright. She'll wake up soon. I think she's been through worse then this." He paused slightly and said, "I am sorry."

"I believe you," Severus said. "I think I'll take your offer up. Only on one condition."

"What is it?" James asked.

"Hermione's one too," Severus said. "And your pranks are harmless."

Sirius and James looked at each other and wore identical grins. "I think we can accept that."

"Sev-er-us?" Hermione said softly. Severus looked up and sighed happily.

"Yes, Hermione?" he asked.

"Did anyone else get hurt?" she asked weakly.

"No," Severus said with a tear going down his cheek. "Only you."

"Good," Hermione sighed. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"You need to stay awake, Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Where's Dumbledore?" James asked.

"I'm right here, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said coming through the doorway. "Mr. Lupin explained to me what happened. She'll be fine." He assured the boys. That's when he noticed Severus. "I'm surprised that you four are in one room together, and are not fighting."

"We worked out our differences, sir," Sirius said.

"Yeah," James said with a grin. "Let me introduce the newest Marauder." Severus glared at him. "Sorry. The _two _newest Marauders."

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle in his eyes. "I know you want to stay here, but I suggest your four go. With no doubt, your classmates will be worried about her. I'll announce what happened at dinner to those who missed it. I wonder what rumors are spreading around."

The boys exchanged looks at that, and they left quickly. One thought that they all shared was, _I hope Hermione's alright. _

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! It may have been a little out of character… Okay, a lot out of character. Please review! I'm not sure when I'll be able to upload again. I'm moving on Sunday, and classes start on Wednesday. I'm aiming for either Monday or Tuesday. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews and follows guys! A little update about future updates: right now I'm still adjusting to my schedule. I hope to update once a week which will mostly be on Friday or sometime during the weekend. I'm aiming for one chapter every other week. I'm rotating with my other story that I have not abandoned. Please look at that one too! Hope you continue to like this story! Here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 8**

Remus, Sirius, James, and Severus were sitting around Hermione's bed in the Hospital Wing. Right after Dumbledore had left, Hermione went into a deep sleep. According to Madam Pomfrey, she was in a coma. Hermione remained laying in her bed without a single move for the past few days. The four boys were worried, and each day only made it worse.

"She's going to be fine, Severus," James said reassuringly.

"She hasn't moved since Hogsmeade," Severus hissed.

"But she hasn't been moved to St. Mungo's," Remus reminded Snape.

"That's true," Sirius jumped in. "If Madam Pomfrey thought her condition was extremely serious, then she would have been moved by now."

"So you don't call this serious?" Severus hissed. "She's in a bloody coma!"

"Language!" Sirius said grinning.

"She's not dead," James said. Severus glared at him.

"She could be eventually," Snape said. "She could get worse, or she could—"

"Or she could be waiting for you four idiots to stop worrying and tell me what happened," Hermione said from her bed. All four heads snapped towards her and said, "HERMIONE!"

"What is all this racket?" Madam Pomfrey said from her office door, then she noticed Hermione's condition. "Oh my goodness! You're awake!"

"Can someone tell me what happened please?" Hermione groaned.

"You don't remember?" Severus asked. Hermione shook her head. "Voldemort used Crucio on you at least three times… The last time he cast the spell was the longest. You fell into a coma. I thought—I though you were going to die."

Hermione smiled and said, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"That's our girl!" Sirius said with a grin worthy of the Chesire Cat. Hermione smiled, then frowned.

"How long have I been out?" she asked Madam Pomfrey.

"About a week," Madam Pomfrey replied. Hermione's eyes widened.

"I've never been out that long!" Hermione exclaimed. "Not even—"

"Not even what?" they all asked gingerly.

"Not even when Dolohov had cast a spell on me at the Ministry," Hermione replied sadly with tears threatening to fall. "Not even when Bellatrix used Crucio on me and used the knife… Harry and Ron… Luna.. We barely got away." She started crying with the thought of her friends.

"Shh, dear," Madam Pomfrey cooed. "I know you miss your friends, but you have great friends here too."

"I can't even hang out with them together without them fighting!" Hermione said forgetting the boys were there.

"Ah," James began a grin forming.

"There's one thing," Sirius continued with an identical grin.

"That we forgot to mention," Remus finished.

"What?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Why don't you ask Severus?" James asked.

"Severus?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. "What's all this about?"

"I may have become one of the newest Marauders," Severus said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"NO!" Hermione said wide eyed. "Wait. You said _one _of the newest members. Who's the other?"

"You of course!" the boys shouted.

"Quiet!" Madam Pomfrey shouted. "The girl doesn't need to be overwhelmed!"

"So does this mean that we get to know all of the Marauders secrets?" she asked.

"What do we have to hide?" James exclaimed. "You practically knew everything before you even met us!"

"Fine," Hermione sighed, then she turned to Severus. "Why did you become a Marauder?"

"Well," he began slowly. "I don't have many friends in Slytherin right now. Actually, after what happened in the Great Hall, I have non. It also means spending more time with you."

Hermione began to tear up. Never—in a million years—did she think she would hear Severus being so sweet. She leaned up and gave Severus a small kiss on the cheek.

"Get a room!" Sirius shouted.

"Get a girlfriend!" Severus retorted. The others laughed.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said walking through the door. "You're awake! You gave everyone quite a fright my dear."

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Sorry?"

"No need to apologize, my dear," Albus said. "As soon as you are better, come to my office. We have a lot to discuss. You may bring your friends as well. Miss Evans would benefit from coming too. I'm sure that won't be a problem getting the message to her." His gaze landed on James for a few seconds, and James decided that the floor was very interesting. This earned some chuckles from everyone else.

"I'll leave you for now, my dear," Dumbledore continued. "You need all the rest you can get."

"Professor?" Hermione asked. "Are there any potions to help with the Cruciatus curse?"

"I'm afraid not, Hermione," Dumbledore said sadly. "Maybe that's a project you and Severus can work on."

Severus's eyes lit up at the thought of creating a new potion.

"Thank you, everyone, for everything," Hermione said tearing up.

"Why are you thanking us?" Remus asked.

"Because," Hermione began. "You took me in when you knew nothing about me. You've become the best friends I could have asked for. I just hope you guys will stay with me until the end."

"Hermione," James said exasperated. "Like it or not, you are stuck with us. What's the saying again?"

"All for one," Sirius began.

"And one for all!" The rest said together.

**A/N I know…. No action… I think we've had enough action for a while.. maybe… Review please! Also, pm me your favorite Severus and Hermione stories! I need new ones to read… Until next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OMG! OMG! OMG! Almost 80 followers?! Over 45 reviews?! You guys are the best! I can see that it was a mistake to discontinue this story, and I'm glad I decided to continue it. Keep it up! This chapter is for all of those Hermione and Severus fans! This is my first real romance scene, so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. Sorry for the long wait! I was in NYC all last week, and I had work to catch up on for school. Don't forget about my other story with Hermione and Severus. It's a completely different setting! Please check it out! The story isn't going to follow the books line of events. Just some of them. Here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do now own any of the Harry Potter characters. All rights go to J.K. Rowling**

**P.S. Thanks Sarosenna for the tips! Oh, and btw, I'm not forcing anyone to read this story. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Chapter 9**

**Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice **

Hermione was let out of the hospital wing the next day. Dumbledore canceled classes for the week because of what happened in Hogsmeade. Everyone was shaken up. Apparently, several parents had demanded that their children be sent home because of the danger. Albus tried to tell the parents that the event happened in Hogsmeade, not in the school itself. Almost all of the first and second years had been withdrawn from Hogwarts. Several of the third and fourth years had been pulled as well. The only years that had all of their students were fifth through seventh.

The day off found Hermione and Severus walking around the castle hand in hand. They were walking in comfortable silence smiling to themselves. Neither could believe how things had turned out for them.

"So," Severus began but was interrupted.

"Why don't we go somewhere private?" Hermione suggested.

"Nowhere in Hogwarts is private, Hermione," Severus said chuckling a little. "Unless things change that much in the future?"

Hermione looked pensive as she brought a finger to her lips. "There is always Moaning Myrtle's bathroom…" She trailed off looking at the repulsed look on his face and laughed. "I'm only joking! I know of a hidden room on the seventh floor. Follow me."

The two quickly walked up the flights of stairs and stopped in front of a tapestry. Severus watched Hermione walk three times in front of the wall across from the tapestry. His eyes widen in shock as a door morphed into view on the wall. Hermione walked to the door and opened it. When she was in the doorway, she realized that Severus had not joined her yet.

"Well," Hermione began. "Are you going to stand there like a fish or come in?"

Severus quickly shook himself back in focus and followed Hermione in. "What is this place?"

"The Room of Requirement," Hermione said. "Sometimes known as the Come and Go Room."

"How come I never knew it was here?" Severus asked bewildered. "I must have walked past that tapestry a thousand times."

"Who knew that Severus Snape could be shocked?" Hermione teased then became serious. "It only appears when you really need something," Hermione explained. "It isn't always here. I asked for a private and comfortable place, and this is what the room came up with. If we don't like something, we can just ask for it to disappear or change into something else."

Severus looked around the room. It was a decent size—not too big or too small. There was a fireplace on the opposite wall with a royal blue love seat. Other than that, there weren't too many other additions to the room. He took Hermione's hand and walked her over to the love seat. When they sat down, Severus had his arm around Hermione, and she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. They sat like this for a while. It might have been minutes. It could have been hours. They didn't care.

"Hermione…"

"Severus…"

They paused to let the other go first. Hermione nodded to him letting him know he could speak first.

"I don't know how this happened," Severus said in his silky voice. "But ever since I laid eyes on you that moment in the apothecary, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. What you did, didn't make things any easier." Hermione looked at him with a confused expression. "You stood up for me. You voluntarily talked to me. You didn't treat me as an outcast when you first heard of the Marauders description of me. You were nice to me when you were warned against me. You're different than everyone else. I'm still figuring you out... But one thing's for sure… I love you."

Hermione began to tear up at his words. She threw her arms around his neck and said, "Oh, Sev!"

"I'm not finished yet, Hermione," Severus interrupted her. "You are beautiful. I love your light brown curls. Makes me want to run my fingers through it. I love how your eyes sparkle whenever you get a new idea or read something interesting. I love the way you laugh. How your laugh travels through the air. I love your smile. I love your mind. Most of all… I love you."

She hugged him again and said, "Sev! I love you too. When I came here, I was not expecting to fall in love with you. I wasn't expecting to make any friends—least of all have a relationship. I wasn't expecting to fall in love with this gorgeous man who is absolutely brilliant at everything he does. I wasn't expecting to love a man with silky raven black hair, black eyes, with the lightest skin I've ever seen. I wasn't expecting memorize everything about this gorgeous man. I wasn't expecting to fall in love… Yet I did. And I couldn't be any happier."

Silence followed when Hermione was done talking. Time seemed to stop for both of them. Then, Severus started to lean forward. Hermione closed her eyes to prepare for the kiss while thinking _Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! He's going to kiss me! _Then, his lips met hers. His kiss was a little soft, as if he was unsure. Hermione pressed her lips back to his with a little more pressure, which gave him the courage to continue. He brought Hermione onto his lap, with her arms wrapped around his neck. No space was left between them. Hands were found in each other's hair. Hands were found exploring the other's body, memorizing each bump and curve. Severus flicked his tongue, and Hermione gladly let his tongue explore her mouth. She moaned as their tongues battled for dominance. Their hands continued to explore each other's bodies. When Severus found his hands at the top of Hermione's shirt—beginning to unbutton it—Hermione broke away.

"We should stop," Hermione said softly.

"I know," Severus sighed reluctantly.

"How about we spend the night here?" Hermione suggested.

"Won't people notice if we are both gone?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They'll notice eventually," Hermione said. "It's not like our relationship is a secret."

Severus was quiet. He closed his eyes and though _One king size bed with satin sheets… _He heard Hermione gasp. "Severus, it's beautiful." He opened his eyes, and he had to agree. The room knows exactly what you want…

"Come on," Severus said wrapping an arm around Hermione. "Let's get to bed."

**A/N I hope you like this version! I personally like it a lot better than the original version I had. Thanks, Sarosenna for the tips! Please review and follow!**


End file.
